


this love is alive (back from the dead)

by kate13kane



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Sam Wilson Feels, pov: sam wilson, rainy day, short hair bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate13kane/pseuds/kate13kane
Summary: The kind of love that is loud laughter, soft music, random kisses, feel-good movies, hugs from behind, soft hoodies, sunsets and cashmere blankets. That could've been them, Sam thinks.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	this love is alive (back from the dead)

**Author's Note:**

> just some sambucky fluff, for your enjoyment. this was written during a rainstorm, and I tried to capture that kind of vibe in case anyone was wondering, which you probably weren't. anyway. soft!sambucky is perfect and I will fight for them. the title is from taylor swift's this love because why shouldn't I use her lyrics, they're amazing

It was one of those days where everything seems darkened, when the weight of the world feels a little heavier than usual, and the sky echoes the feeling. An ocean swirls from the air, and manifests an ache for a kind of love that never existed.

The kind of love where you dance in a parking lot under the rain, lit only by car headlights, the kind that is making a mess of brownies at 3 am, love that is loud laughter, soft music, random kisses, feel-good movies, hugs from behind, soft hoodies, sunsets and cashmere blankets.

Sam ponders this as he drinks hot chocolate, watching Bucky sprawled on the couch. His hair is newly cut but still rumpled, sticking up at odd angles. His favorite blanket is tangled in his sweatpants, and the short sleeves of his shirt allow the arm to shine in the faint yellow light of the lamp resting on the table behind him. 

That could’ve been them, Sam thinks, tracing the sleep creases on Bucky’s cheek with his eyes. In another world, where they were both a little less tormented, an earth where they were in the right mindset to love each other. Setting down his drink and sitting next to Bucky’s sleeping form, Sam mindlessly flips through tv channels, the volume low enough that the voices only sound like murmurs. 

When Bucky’s leg stretches out and brushes Sam’s, he watches limbs stiffen, wary eyes cracking open, scowl already morphing from the previously restful expression. He continues to watch as the scowl fades at the sight of him, replaced by a faint smile, and Bucky stretches, joints cracking as he leans down to untangle his legs from the blanket, throwing it over the both of them. 

Oh, is all Sam thinks as he puts his cold feet in Bucky’s lap, making him jump and then chuckle. It’s all he can think as Bucky leans forward, human hand massaging Sam’s ankle, and steals the remote, putting on the only movie that they both like. 

He pretends to watch the movie, but really just watches Bucky, wondering. He wonders if maybe it isn’t too late, if maybe they just need to heal a little bit more. Right now, what they have is good. It’s nice, and for now, it’s all Sam really needs, these quiet moments. 

Moments where the shine of the arm in lamplight illuminates the side of Bucky’s face, where the smell of chocolate is still in the air from Sam’s cocoa, when a good movie plays in familiar whispers, where two people just take comfort in each other while lightning flashes brighten windowpanes. It’s enough, and maybe this kind of enough is perfect.


End file.
